


When I Kissed the Teacher

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: When I fell in love with the teacher [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Embarassed Yachi, Engineer student Yachi, F/F, Fluff, Hints of Kagehina, Just a little tho, Kissing the teacher, Pining, Professor Shimizu, Teacher Shimizu, Teacher-Student Relationship, hinata's a good friend, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: “What a crazy day, when I kissed the teacherAll my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacherMy whole class went wildAs I held my breath, the world stood still, but then she just smiledI was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher”Shimizu is a beautiful teacher and Yachi suffers.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: When I fell in love with the teacher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768960
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	When I Kissed the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I was dying to do something with this song, so why not KiyoYachi? The song is When I Kissed the Teacher from Mamma Mia Here We Go Again, or ABBA. Here’s the link if you want to hear! A special thanks for my beta Meganecchi. <3 Enjoy!  
> Link to ABBA song < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXpzPWwEFOI>  
> Link to Mamma Mia version < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IUvX1NpQT4>

If there was something that every single student agreed on, it was that Professor Shimizu was beautiful. Really beautiful. If it was that flawless black hair, the beauty mark near to those pink lips, those deep grey eyes that seemed to hold every secret of the world, making her look more mysterious and unapproachable, or a combination of it all, no one knew. The fact was that whoever got lost in her charm, charm which she didn’t seem to know she had, was doomed to lose their freedom forever. Or at least until the end of the class.

She taught Calculus II at Karasuno College, a subject that was already difficult on its own, but it wasn’t its difficulty that caused the high failure rate. Not that Shimizu was a bad teacher, but the loving sighs that could be heard here and there during the classes delated that many students weren’t there exactly to learn. Of course, the fact that she was fresh out of the college herself, in her twenty-five years, didn’t help either.

Hitoka was one of the few between her classmates who _wanted_ to learn. She was hard-worker and dedicated, needing to graduate on Civil Engineering to take over her mother’s construction company when she retired. She also _loved_ math, all those numbers and letters put together, those shapes and equations. And she was quite good at it, even if she was shy to admit. So much that she passed by Calculus I almost with ease, even helping her classmates to study, and got the higher grades on the tests.

It was a fact that she was at ease with the numbers, but even she wasn’t immune to the professor’s charm. She _wanted_ to learn, but she caught herself more often than not looking away from the board to the professor, to those long eyelashes, that red mouth, to the way she wrote on the board, and her sighs joined the others in the class.

She _wanted_ to learn, but, oh, _how_ , if there was something – or rather, someone – so more interesting than the shapes and equations that she loved so much?

“Hey, Yachi”

Hinata, on the other hand, didn’t distract himself with the _professor_. Well, not exactly. Hitoka sometimes got surprised by how easy it was for him to distract himself with literally anything (unless the subject was volleyball).

He was there for… she didn’t know exactly _why_ he was in that class since he got into the university with the scholarship from the volleyball team, but it had something to do with the tall black-haired boy that sat two chairs in front of them. He was on the team too, but, for some reason, challenged Hinata to pass this subject on his first try – not that Kageyama was a genius. It was in Hitoka’s hands helping them study, but she didn’t mind. Helping them, she could learn better and almost keep her grades on the medium.

“Hey, Yachi,” Hinata called again, and she noticed that she daydreamed again.

“Oh, what is it, Hinata?”

“I was going to ask if you understood what we had to do, but Professor Shimizu is coming here”

“Care to share what’s so interesting?” Professor Shimizu asked, reprehensive.

Hitoka snapped her head forward, feeling her face heat, blushing even more when she realized that the professor was in front of her desk.

“I-I-I…” she tried to talk, but the words were caught on her throat. What happened every single time she tried to talk with her – every time she spoke with a lot of people, actually.

“Yachi was explaining to me the exercise” Hinata came to her rescue.

“Oh,” professor Shimizu smiled, one of her rare smiles. Hitoka was sure her heart would jump out of her chest, but she would gladly accept death after being blessed with the sight of that smile. “I see. Yachi-san really is smart”

Hitoka knew that if her face heated even more it would explode.

“Yachi” Hinata nudged her.

“Ah! T-T-Thanks, Professor Shimizu!” Hitoka got up and bowed.

Professor Shimizu smiled again and Hitoka thought that she was dead and in paradise.

“Can I see your resolution, Yachi-san?”

“Oh! O-Of course!”

Hitoka turned her notebook for Professor Shimizu to see, and she leaned on the desk to see better. She moved her fingers along on the lines of the equation, muttering her approval sometimes.

“Very good. Just be careful with the minus,” she said, pointing to a letter at the end of the equation that Hitoka had put on the other side and forgot to change the signal.

She looked at Hitoka, who felt dizzy with the proximity of those grey eyes. Suddenly, she couldn’t see or hear anything that wasn’t Professor Shimizu. She was hypnotized, lost on those mysterious eyes. When she got back to Earth, she had her lips pressed against Professor Shimizu’s.

She pulled away quickly, covering her mouth, her face so hot that it looked like it would erupt. The class had gone crazy, and Professor Shimizu had wide-eyes and a little blush on her face. She straightened and… smiled? She simply _smiled_ at Hitoka! And went away.

When Professor Shimizu wasn’t looking at her anymore, Hitoka grunted and sank down on her chair. She prayed for the floor to swallow her whole.

“Wow,” Hinata said, in awe. “You kissed the teacher, Yachi”

Hitoka whined and covered her burning face with her hands, sinking lower on her chair.

Hinata, noticing his friend’s state, tried to comfort her.

“Hey, it could have gone worse. At least she didn’t scold you”

Hitoka didn’t answer.

“The class is almost over. Then we can go grab a coffee for you to calm down”

Hitoka didn’t know if Hinata knew, but it wasn’t _coffee_ that one should use to calm people down.

But he was right, and, a few minutes later, the class ended. The put away their things and were leaving the classroom when Professor Shimizu called: “Yachi-san, can I talk to you?”

She looked at Hinata, frightened. He retributed the look.

“O-O-Of course…” she finally answered. “H-Hinata, y-you and Kageyama c-can get going… I-I’ll be r-right after y-you”

“Okay,” Hinata answered, whispering a _not_ discrete ‘good luck’ and walking to Kageyama, who waited for him on the door.

If she wasn’t so freaked, she would have noticed the little blush tinting Kageyama’s cheeks.

“Have a seat, please,” Professor Shimizu asked.

Hitoka obeyed, shaking. Shimizu, noticing her state, said: “Don’t worry, Yachi-san, I won’t scold you. Not exactly”

Hitoka took a deep breath, uselessly trying to calm herself a little. Professor Shimizu continued: “What you did today wasn’t a rightful conduct of a student, and shall not be repeated”

Hitoka lowered her head, ashamed.

“However, the semester is almost over, and I won’t be your teacher anymore the next semester”

Hitoka looked at her, surprised. Was she saying what she thought she was saying?

Professor Shimizu smiled.

“ _Then_ might be adequate for you to kiss me”

“Professor Shimizu, you…”

“Why don’t you ask me out when the semester is over? Maybe I’ll say yes” she said, with a wink, getting up to leave.

Hitoka stood there, frozen. She might be dreaming. That couldn’t be real.

“Oh, Hitoka-san,” Professor Shimizu called. “If you could please don’t comment with anyone about this conversation. As far as they know, I just scolded you”

Hitoka nodded mechanically and Professor Shimizu left. She didn’t know how much she just stood there, processing what just happened, until it sank. Holly shit, Professor Shimizu liked her! She couldn’t wait to tell Hinata! But… Professor Shimizu said she shouldn’t tell…

She went to find her friends. She would keep their secret. Maybe next semester she would tell him what really happened after class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time!


End file.
